Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/12 September 2017
06:24 How're you? 06:24 fine 06:50 wb 06:56 I made a YT video btw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUyQp7M3EaU 06:57 sorry doing homework 07:01 k 07:03 Just going through my videos and adding tags 07:03 Hopefully it will help people to find them 07:07 found out 1=0 07:07 For once today, we covered a maths topic that I can actually do 07:08 Simultaneous equations 07:09 k 07:17 I wonder if anyone will join us today 07:23 Sorry if afk, working on my novel 07:23 "An unusual case for Detective Wood" 07:23 07:26 k 07:26 I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE ORDERING MY MESS (MESSING MY ORDER) 07:31 my room is pretty messy but the mess have a random patern I remember and I like it like that because no one can easly come and take my stuff and I dont like when peopple are touching my thiings 07:45 same, but my room is tidy. I don't have siblings to I don't really have to worry about things being nicked or gone through 07:48 my bro wanted to instal the soundcard I had 07:49 but tried connecting it whiel the computer still working 07:49 lol 07:49 it doesnt geting now to the boot menu 07:49 Gello 07:49 Noobie mistakes, never get old 07:49 Hi 07:49 How're you? 07:50 II have other processors think I can replace his 07:50 Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside 07:50 'Round the outside, 'round the outside 07:50 Ahoy. 07:50 A bit sad, but fine, thanks, you? 07:52 Great thanks 07:56 Just did the funniest thing 07:56 what? 07:56 I took the lyrics from a song, put them in Google Translate and translated them back, but they're never the same 07:56 For example, Peace of Mind by Boston goes in as: 07:56 Now if you're feelin' kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying 07:56 Future's coming much too slow 07:56 And you want to run but somehow you just keep on stayin' 07:56 Can't decide on which way to go 07:56 Yeah, yeah, yeah 07:56 I understand about indecision 07:56 But I don't care if I get behind 07:56 People livin' in competition 07:56 All I want is to have my peace of mind, yeah, whoa 07:56 And comes out as: 07:57 Now, if you feel like you are paying your pay 07:57 The future is very slow 07:57 And you want to run it, but somehow you continue to stay, 07:57 You can not decide which way to go 07:57 Yes Yes Yes 07:57 I understand the motive 07:57 But I do not care if I come 07:57 People are in the race 07:57 I just want to have some rest, yes, who 07:57 (facepalm) 07:57 xd 07:57 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/44/84/3344843da28fe8bee69c70b3e39c3b3c.jpg 07:57 me right now^ 07:59 what 08:01 test 08:01 Worjing. 08:02 Great 08:06 You know, in Russia there was a time, when everyone wanted to play foreign games with native language. 08:07 ? 08:07 But a few knew English. 08:08 So some of the games were translated illegally with computer translator (like Google) and it was soooo bad. 08:09 One of the worst translations was in GTA SA. 08:09 I want 2 number 9 08:09 number 9 large 08:09 number 6 with extra dip 08:09 number 7 08:09 2 number 45, one with cheese 08:09 and a large soda 08:11 One of the most infamous parts there was an epilogue for lowrider mission. 08:12 «Cool your f u c k in g» 08:12 «I test her usefulness as a carbon». 08:14 xd 08:22 I need to think about something, put all results 08:23 Deathsworn, Oathbound 08:23 ? 08:24 On a quest for vengeful slaughter 08:24 We sail to the halls of doom 08:24 With the black flag raised in the sky 08:25 gello 08:25 Now you're singing it here. 08:25 Hi everyone. 08:25 Ye know, I like that song, it's epic. 08:26 It is, but you were singing it yesterday, at the morning, on a day… 08:27 okay 08:27 now In a bad sitation 08:27 We're not arguing. 08:27 Hi 08:27 i mean for me 08:27 something happend 08:27 reveied all possible results 08:27 Hi. 08:27 most of results I loose 08:29 there's only one possible result but have low chances of happening there everyone wins mostly me 08:29 another one there I win but also have low chances 08:31 I'll play the self-made lottery. 08:32 xd 08:32 You mean that aquarium with the numbered balls? 08:32 Yes. 08:33 The one, that I shake and get out a ball. 08:34 Why do you need to do that? 08:34 I'm alone at home and need a big hug. 08:36 You have a laptop with the Internet, so you can use YouTube to watch videos or Steam to play games. 08:36 think The low chances there I win but there are still lot of cons about is the one that will happen 08:36 Laptop won't give me a big hug. 08:36 What are you doing, Dadaw? 08:37 I never understand people playing things like Lotto. Sure, you can win millions, but you have more chance of being Prime Minister so you will almost certainly not win, and it is hardly cheap 08:38 I play only self-made lottery. 08:38 And I'm playing it right now. 08:38 my bro's destoryed his computer's mother board 08:39 What for? 08:41 The most gambling I do is when I cross the road, they drive like madmen where I live (laugh) 08:41 (laugh) 08:42 wb 08:42 wb 08:42 the cons are that will want me to install games on my PC cause he dont know how to keep on his 08:42 Thanks. 08:42 yw 08:43 What's your score, my captain? 08:43 56 08:44 There were three balls with 13, 21 and 22 08:45 Now, there is 84 08:45 Why do I follow that game of yours? 08:45 I dunno, ask yourself. 2017 09 12